1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical mechanism, and in particularly, relates to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of technology, optical devices e.g. cameras or projectors have been widely used in daily life. In the optical devices, the lenses determine the image quality. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional lens module. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional lens module 100 includes a lens barrel 110, multiple lenses 120, and multiple rigid spacer rings 130 for positioning. The lenses 120 are disposed in the lens barrel 110, and fixed at predetermined positions in the lens barrel 110 by means of the rigid spacer rings 130. In the design of the lens barrel, the size of the rigid spacer rings 130 must be designed depending on the pitch between the lenses. The lenses are in direct contact with the rigid spacer rings 130 and are fixed in the lens barrel by means of the rigid spacer rings 130, such that each lens in the lens barrel is fixed at a predetermined position.
However, the material of the rigid spacer rings 130 is of high hardness and is difficult to process, so the lenses 120 may be abraded due to the scratches resulting from the assembling. For example, in the course of assembling the lenses 120 and the rigid spacer rings 130 in the lens barrel 110, the lenses 120 may be scratched by the rigid spacer rings 130 due to the incautious operation of the assembling personnel, so as to cause an unsatisfactory image capture quality of the lens module 100. On the other hand, since the material and the requirement of high precision of the dimension of the rigid spacer rings 130 are expensive, the lens module 100 equipped with the rigid spacer rings 130 may have a high production cost.